Toy cannons which realistically simulate real cannons in sound and action have not been devised heretofore, presumably because of danger associated with the use of matches and explosives by inexperienced children.
Airborne toys such as rockets, heretofore devised, have been potentially dangerous because highly explosive fuel has been required to propel them. Such devices have been expensive, as a result of elaborate ignition apparatus comprising batteries and wires, rendering use of such devices economically prohibitive for a majority of the potential users. Another shortcoming of the heretofore highly technical airborne toys has involved a high degree of technical knowledge required to assure safe operation.
Other toys heretofore devised have employed mechanical means to produce sound effect. However, recorded sound transmitting devices have been of delicate construction resulting in frequent mechanical malfunctions or have required frequent replacement of batteries.